Out for Vengeance
by ColtLady
Summary: After a violent, devastating night Serena seeks out Dean for help in getting what she wants most, vengeance.
1. Prologue

_Glasses clinked together softly and the murmur of happy voices filled the opulent ballroom. The guests were dressed in their formal best and the tables were piled high with presents for the mother-to-be. _

_She smiled at her best friend and brother as they greeted their guests. Of course the wife of the richest man on the Upper East Side didn't have a normal baby shower. She had a formal ball to celebrate her first pregnancy, Blair Waldorf-Bass loved any opportunity to throw a party._

"_Shall we make the big announcement." Nate asked sliding up behind her. "Steal Blair's thunder?" He teased gently kissing her cheek. _

"_She's going to be furious." Serena laughed as he softly clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. _

"_I'd like to offer my congratulations to Chuck and Blair and thank them for the lovely party." A murmur of congratulations and here, here filled the room. Nate winked at her before continuing. "I have an announcement of my own I'd like to make. Just last night I asked the stunning Serena van der Woodsen to marry me." Everyone began chattering. "And she's accepted." Nate said smiling and everyone clapped. Serena moved next to him and kissed his cheek. _

_Suddenly there was a scream from the other end of the ballroom, the doors were thrown open and something inhuman entered the room. They sneered at the nearest guests and one of them grabbing a woman and biting her neck. Panic clenched the room as people began running towards the other doors. _

_Before they could reach them they burst open and more creatures entered. Serena could see their eyes now. Some were black and empty; some were red eyed with fangs. They attacked the guests with abandon and soon blood was staining the carpet and the clothing. _

_Serena watched in horror as one of the black-eyed ones cut Blair's throat, watching as her best friend collapsed to the floor, bleeding to death. Chuck was clutching her body and screaming. Soon his blood was mixed with hers as the creature cut his throat too. _

"_Serena, run!" Nate shouted pulling her hand and running towards the doors. "We have to get out of here." As they neared the door something attached itself to Serena's arm and she screamed. The creature let go and smiled at them blood dripping from its fangs. Serena screamed again. Nate moved to stand in front of her, protecting her. _

"_Run." He said. _

"_Nate, no not without you." She cried in protest. _

"_Serena, run." He pleaded. The creature was circling them menacingly trying to decide which one to take out first. "Go, I'll be fine." _

"_No, Nate." She was crying now knowing that if she left; she would never see him again. _

"_Yes, run Serena for me. Run for me." He said kissing her hard before the creature jumped hoping to get two for one. Serena turned and ran. She turned as she crossed the room's threshold, pulling the doors closed behind her. _

_The last thing she saw of the ill-fated party was the creature snapping Nate's neck. His blue eyes empty and vacant staring into her, then she turned sprinting away. _

She woke screaming with the image of Nate's vacant, lost eyes staring at her. She had tears streaming down her face the sheets were soaked with sweat. She had to find him tomorrow, she had to find Dean Winchester.


	2. Don't objectify Me

Serena slid into her leather jacket and adjusted her hair, pausing to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She wondered if those she had lost would even recognize her anymore.

Gone was the carefree Serena of the past in her place was a weary survivor. She was stronger and leaner, her clothes were darker, and she always had her guard up. Her hair was almost always tied back, her eyes didn't sparkle, and her smiles didn't light up her face. No more giggling and laughing. There was no joy left in her, no reason to be joyful.

She rolled up the sleeves of the leather jacket she always wore. It had been Nate's and she kept a piece of each of them with her. Chuck's scarf, Blair's ruby ring, and Nate's jacket a way to honor them, a way to remember them. There were no headstones, no memorial plaza to visit. There hadn't been anyone left, New York was a lost city.

The night air was crisp as she left her building. She had a two-hour drive in front of her and little time to waste. Dean would be at the Rusty Horseshoe tonight and it was her chance.

She called Jo as she eased the BMW out of its spot. Some banker had left the keys in the ignition and Serena didn't see the point in wasting a perfectly good car.

"Jo, it's Serena. Yeah I'm on my way." Jo and her mother, Ellen, had arrived in New York a month after the massacre. Hunters were the only ones who lived here now and the Harvelle women wanted to help. Jo had found Serena huddled in an alleyway, starving and grief stricken. Jo was the one who had told her about Dean.

"You won't talk me out of it, I've made up my mind." Serena said into the phone. Two months after losing everyone she ever loved and everything she had ever known Serena had made up her mind. Vengeance would be hers; it was the only thing keeping her going. She would find the people responsible and she would kill them or die trying. Either option would do.

"I don't care if he won't want to help me. I'll make him." One night after they had closed the bar Serena had found Jo's copies of the Winchester books. She had read them all, twice. She had heard their names before, whispers in a dark corner. They were the best hunters left, heroes in these darkest of times. The Winchesters were her best chance at vengeance.

Jo had been skeptical, it seemed as if there was something about Winchesters that made her squeamish but Serena had been persistent. Finally the other girl had agreed to make a call or two, find out where the boys were. She had tracked Dean down; found out he was hunting a shape shifter two hours from the city. Sam hadn't been seen in months, but the brothers were never far apart.

"Just tell me how to spot him." Serena snapped at her friend. Jo had been trying for days to talk her out of her mission. _Vengeance was stupid, it won't bring them back._ _Dean and Sam aren't whom they used to be, who they are in the books. You need more training. _The reasons why not had gone on and on but none of them could outweigh the single reason why.

"Tall, built, close-cropped brown hair, green eyes, leather jacket, t-shirt, and jeans." Serena repeated. "Anything else? Cocky, arrogant, rude, a pig. Is that really relevant? Yeah okay I'll call you tomorrow. Tell your mom I said hi. I don't care if she's mad at me. Bye Jo." Serena hung up the phone and focused on the road, even though if it was deserted.

The drive was uneventful and Serena arrived at the Horseshoe in record time. She slid out of the car and smoothed down the dress she had chosen especially for this occasion. It was a black one shoulder Rag & Bone dress that clung to her curves. Her leather jacket clashed with the smooth fabric of the dress so she folded it neatly and placed it in the trunk, along with the scarf. She needed to be strong, play a different part then broken girl haunted by the past. She kept on the ruby ring, she needed to be strong and keep her eyes on the prize like Blair.

The bar was rustic, to say the least but with a certain small town charm. Serena stuck out like a sore thumb but that was her plan. She needed to be noticeable. A quick scan of the bar and she spotted her target. Dean was sitting alone at the bar, nursing a beer, and flirting with a waitress.

Serena channeled ever ounce of Georgina's man trapping, attention needing teachings as she strode to the bar. Hips swinging, boobs jiggling, hair flipped back, a knockout. Every eye in the bar was trained on her including his.

"Double Scotch, no ice." She told the bartender as she slid onto the nearest stool, making sure her dress rode up her thigh just enough. The waitress seemed to notice Dean's attention had shifted because she quickly flitted away to tend to her tables. Serena offered him a smile before taking a slow sip of her Scotch. The slow burn as it slid down her throat was like an old friend.

"Mind if I join you?" A deep voice to her left asked and Serena turned to see Dean. He was a cad just like Jo promised, two could play this game.

"Free country." She replied shrugging and taking another sip.

"Another one for the lady." Dean told the bartender as he settled down next to her. "You're not from around here?"

"Neither are you." She replied sipping on her new drink. Remembering that she had to take it slow getting drunk was not going to help.

"Observant. I like it. I'm Michael Scott." He extended a hand and she shook it lightly.

"Rachel Berry." If he was going to lie then so would she. Besides pretending to be someone else sometimes made it a little easier to be in a bar flirting when Nate was…

"You look beautiful tonight Rachel." He said offering her a charming smile but Serena noticed that it never reached his eyes; they were full of pain.

"Flattery is overrated, Michael." She replied with a snort.

"So is this bar but we're still here."

"I think it's rather quaint."

"Whatever floats your boat sister."

As he took another swig of beer Serena studied his features. He was handsome; his features were chiseled and masculine. It was obvious he had a nice body from his almost too tight t-shirt. But there seemed to be an edge, a harshness to him that made him almost threatening. She'd gotten good at reading people in the last few years.

"Join me for some air?" Serena asked sweetly giving him a seductive smile.

"My pleasure Rachel." He replied slapping some money on the bar and following her out the door. Serena was unsure of what to do next. She could string him along a little longer, get invited back to his hotel room, and then confront him but they would be alone and she would be stranded. It was better to strike now.

"So, Rachel." He said moving in closer when they reached his car, the Infamous Impala.

"Dean, cut the crap." Serena said and his face instantly moved into an impenetrable mask.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" He demanded eyes narrow and his gaze menacing. "Answer me now or my little friend here will make it a moot point."

Serena felt the gun poke her in the stomach and took a loud gulp. Obviously this was not going to be as easy as she had hoped.


	3. You're not exactly low maintenance

A/N: All chapter titles are quotes from Dean or Serena that's why they're kind of random.

-----------------------------

Dean pressed the gun firmly against Serena's body, he was too tired and weary to take chances anymore. Sam would tell him he was too jumpy that he needed to relax but it wasn't worth it to take a deep breath or smell the flowers.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Dean demanded his eyes fierce with rage.

"Why don't you put the gun away so we can talk." Serena suggested matching his fierce gaze with one of her own, Blair would have been so proud.

"Not happening babe." Dean said moving closer to her. Serena rolled her eyes, she should have known he would be a stubborn bastard.

"You're the second most stubborn person I have ever met." Serena practically snarled at him as she lifted the hem of her dress. Dean figured she was trying to distract him so he tried to focus on the wall behind her instead. "Look you moron I'm not what you think I am."

Dean glanced down swiftly and right above her rather flattering black lace panties was a very familiar tattoo, he had an identical one on his shoulder. He slowly lowered the gun, figuring if she wasn't a demon then he'd be able to overpower her easily.

"No wonder everyone stays away from you." Serena said smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair. "Are you usually this trigger happy?"

"I'll be asking the questions here." Dean said replacing his gun in its shoulder holster. Yeah it was a little Law & Order but it beat shoving it down his pants, couldn't take the risk with Little Dean. "Now who the fuck are you and how the fuck do you know who I am?"

"A mutual friend told me where to find you." Serena replied jutting her chin out definitely and giving coy smile. Blair would have been proud.

"Who?" Dean asked consulting the short list of people who would actually know where he was.

"They asked to remain anonymous. Obviously they know about your quick trigger finger."

"Fine, then who are you and what the hell do you want?" Dean demanded still trying to figure out who would have sent him a hot leggy blonde.

"Serena." She hesitated trying to decide on a last name. Hunters talked and most knew the name of the only survivor of the New York Massacre, she couldn't risk Dean getting wise to her ulterior motives. "Archibald and I want to join you." Serena responded and Dean raised an eyebrow, he was partially surprised and partially annoyed. "I thought we could work together."

"I work alone." Dean replied sharply moving past her towards the Impala. Obviously he thought their conversation was over.

"Black River Canyons." Serena called after him. Even though Jo wasn't in support of her plan she had guaranteed her that it would be a success. She'd been sketchy on the details but Jo said that Dean owed her one for something that had gone down in Black River Canyons.

"Fucking Jo." Dean hissed under his breath as he turned around to face her again. "Fine, but this is not fucking Karate Kid I'm not the damn sensei training you to fulfill your destiny. You can't slow me down." He was obviously pissed that she had pulled a trump card on him.

"I can handle myself." Serena assured him confidently. Never underestimate yourself Chuck had told her once then people will see you as weak, confidence is your best weapon.

Dean just shrugged and got into the car. Serena quickly moved to the BMW and got her bags, sliding back into her jacket and scarf as she went. She slid lithely into the passenger seat. Dean barely looked at her as he put the car into gear and drove out of the parking lot and into the night.


	4. Well then burn witch burn

Serena was 99% sure that Dean Winchester was the most infuriating man she had ever met in her entire life.

Dean was 100% sure that his plan was working and Serena would give up on her stupid quest to join him by the end of the week.

"Do you do anything besides sit around drinking beer and watch baseball?" Serena yelled at him as he burped loudly and turned up the T.V.

"Yeah sometimes I watch porn too." Dean shot back loudly." Maybe you'd like to join me sometime." He gave her a leering smile and Serena wrinkled her nose in absolute disgust as she stomped to the bathroom.

"Fuck you!" She shouted as she slammed the bathroom door.

"If only you would!"

Serena leaned against the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She tied her long golden hair in a loose bun and splashed water on her face. She had to stick it out; she had to get him to trust her otherwise all of this shit would be for nothing. He was the best, or at least that was what everyone told her, and she needed him in order to find the bastards that had killed everyone and everything she loved.

Dean glanced at the closed bathroom door and hoped that she was planning how to find a ride home. He didn't know where she was from, Serena was a mystery to him, but he didn't really care. He worked alone and that was final. He really didn't need some leggy blonde slowing him down.

Serena came storming out of the bedroom. "I'm going to bed." She announced unplugging the T.V. forcefully and stomping to her bed.

Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk and settled into his own bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Serena waited for him to start snoring before she too drifted off to sleep.

"_I hate the end of summer." Nate told her as the watched the sunset. _

"_That's because it means fall is coming and school's starting." Serena teased running her hands through his hair. _

"_Summer makes me think of you." He told her as he pulled her off the blanket, running towards the ocean. "You are my sunshine." She squealed as he picked her up and twirled her in the surf. _

"_I love you Nathaniel Archibald." She said as he set her feet firmly back on the ground. He winked at her as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee and reached into his pocket reveling a tiny blue box. Serena gasped. _

"_Serena Cecilia van der Woodsen will you marry me?" He asked. Serena could barely speak as joy overwhelmed her. _

"_Yes! Oh Natie yes!" She said jumping into his arms and he slid the ring onto her finger. It had a sapphire in the center with diamonds on either side. She kissed him and laughed, deliriously happy. _

_Suddenly his eyes went dead and his head snapped around until his neck broke. His body fell into the water in front of her and Serena began to scream. _

"_Nate! Nate! No!" She screamed over and over again. _

Serena woke tangled in her sweat soaked sheets. Her face was pressed against Dean's chest as he softly stroked her hair. "Nate. Nate." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly she remembered where she was and pushed Dean away before hurrying to the bathroom.

He watched her go. Her tears had stained his shirt and he couldn't help but want to make sure she was okay. He'd heard her screams and instinctively gone to comfort her, to protect her she sounded so afraid.

When Serena came back out of the bathroom he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. He'd been trying to ignore her, pretend she didn't exist but now he saw her the pain in her eyes, the tension in her shoulders, and he wanted to help her.

"Bad dream?" Dean asked. He remembered the nightmares Sam used to have about Jessica after she was murdered and he wondered what had happened to Nate.

"Just…it was nothing." She said climbing back into bed.

"Who's Nate?" Dean asked pressing further, he was curious. She visibly flinched at the mention of his name.

"Just a guy I used to know." She replied before rolling over and pulling the covers up to her chin. Dean paused for a moment before returning to his own bed. Starting to wonder if maybe it was something more than thrill seeking that had caused Serena to seek him out.

----

They were hunting a shape shifter. An old friend of Bobby's had called to ask for help and after meeting with her Dean was sure that they were dealing with a shape shifter, or a fucking identity stealer as Dean called them, it was obvious that one had wronged him in the past.

So here they were sitting in the Impala outside the biggest house in Charlotte, Vermont where a party for the new mayor was in full swing. Bobby's friend was sure that the shifter was going to choose his next victim at the bash, so they had to act fast.

"Here." Dean said handing her a handheld video camera. "Mingle, pretend to tape a video tribute for the mayor, watch for laser eyes it's the only way to spot a shifter." Serena nodded as she took the camera from him.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked recognizing a top of the line camera when she saw one.

"Ghostfacers." He replied shortly obviously not willing to elaborate further.

"And what are you going to do rub one out?" She asked with a glare.

"Oh baby I don't have to take care of myself, if you know what I mean." He winked at her and she shot him a look of disgust. "I'll be watching for the signal. Close the camera, work some charm on the old boy, then get him outside so that we can ice the fucker. Unless of course you can't handle it." He offered the last sentence as a challenge.

"I can handle it." Serena assured him with a final glare she slid out of the car. She paused to smooth down her red Herve Leger dress in the doorway, mostly for Dean's benefit. The dress was tight and clung to her every curve, the back was open and Serena knew she looked hot. Blair had picked it out for her and she'd never had a chance to wear it before. She flicked her high ponytail and moved swiftly to the door.

Dean leaned forward and watched her hips swing as she walked. He had to admit the girl was hot as hell. That dress was amazing on her and her black three inch "Fuck me now" heels made her legs look miles long. "Damn girl." He mumbled to himself as he waited another two minutes before following her into the party.

As soon as she entered the party Serena felt her old mask slide back into place. She was once again the smiling, Golden Princess of the Upper East Side. She moved seamlessly from group to group asking or people to record personal messages while checking for batshit crazy laser eyes on the screen.

Dean entered and moved toward the bar. He ordered a whiskey as he watched Serena glide through the party. It was like watching an entirely different person then the one who had he'd been sharing a motel room with for the past two weeks. Dean was suddenly curious about where she came from and who she'd been. All eyes in the room were on her and it wasn't just because of her dress. Serena seemed to have a natural light that he'd never seen before, like she'd kept it hidden until now.

Serena approached the next group and smiled her mega watt smile at the man in the center. He was surrounded by a gaggle of women who all seemed to be fawning over him.

"Care to record a message for the new mayor?" She asked the man with her sexiest smile making sure to angle her body just right.

"Arthur." The man said raising his glass, Serena's smile broadened as she noticed the laser like eyes. "Great party." He smiled and took a sip of his drink while leering at Serena.

"Thanks." She said before turning to move away, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Have a drink with me?" He asked and the women began to drift away obviously noticing that the shifter's attention had shifted to Serena. "Here Cheri." He said handing her a glass of champagne from a nearby tray.

"How kind." Serena said giving him an innocent look from behind her lashes. He was eating it up. She softly closed the camera and moved closer to him. Adrenaline began pumping through her veins at being so close to a dangerous creature.

Dean downed his second drink as a woman sidled up to him. He smiled at her in a disinterested way. Her makeup was too thick and her breasts to fake for his taste but he figured a little flirtation might help pass the time.

"Would you like to join me outside for a walk?" The shifter asked Serena. She glanced at Dean who appeared to be engrossed in talking to some cheap looking cougar. She smiled at the man and nodded her assent. She could more than handle herself and she was going to prove it to Dean. The shifter placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her outside.

Dean was seriously considering shooting himself after listening to his admirer prattle on for the last ten minutes. He glanced up to check on Serena and scanned the room twice before realizing that she wasn't there. "Fuck" He exclaimed pushing past the cougar and making a beeline for the patio door. He had to find her before anything happened to her, he couldn't handle the guilt of more blood on his hands.

Serena and the shifter moved away from the house and she pretended to listen to him prattle on about his business in town and his boat on the Atlantic by his beach house. She didn't have a weapon, there was nowhere to hide it in this outfit but she figured that surprise would be on her side if she could just get the upper hand on him.

"Ow!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I think my shoe's stuck." Serena grabbed her ankle and pretended to pull on it. The shifter leaned down to help her and Serena waited until his head was even with her knee before she smashed it into his face. The shifter staggered slightly and pressed his hand against the bleeding gash.

"Bitch!" He yelped and Serena smiled. She drew back her arm and punched him the face, he fell to the ground and she kicked him in the gut. Her knuckles were bleeding but she didn't care, she felt alive and powerful. She punched the shifter again before he jumped up and grabbed her. Serena lifted her knee and hit him in the gut but he barely flinched this time as he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket and moved it to her neck. A thrill went through and Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Let her go." Dean's voice cut across the dark lawn and Serena saw him standing ten yards, his gun pointed at the shifter. His eyes were as cold as steel.

"And why would I do that?" The shifter asked pressing the knife harder against Serena's skin and she closed her eyes, contemplating her options.

"Because I'll blow your fucking brains out." Dean replied coolly, cocking the gun.

"But you might hit her." The shifter teased leaning his face against Serena's.

"Collateral damage." Dean replied with a steely coldness to his voice that sent shivers up Serena's spine. She decided it was now or never and she thrust her elbow hard against the shifter's stomach. His hold on her loosened in the shock of the blow and she stumbled away as Dean leveled a shot at the shifter's head. The bullet entered cleanly and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?" Dean asked as he grabbed her arm, sure that someone had heard the gunshot and called 911. He knew better then to stick around for the police to show up.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so busy trying to get some skanky cougar to help you rub one out then you would have noticed the signal." Serena shot back running after him across the lawn. Her knuckles were bleeding, her dress was torn, and her muscles were sore. She hadn't felt this alive in years.

"Fuck." Dean said as he saw police cars pull up in front of the house. He pushed Serena into the shadows, up against the house. "Next time try not to fuck things up." He said and Serena just glared at him, adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

Dean was pressed up against her body and Serena felt the adrenaline begin to pool between her thighs. She hadn't been with anyone since Nate's murder and now it seemed that her body was demanding to get some, blow off some steam.

Dean could feel Serena's breasts pressing against his chest. Her breathing was heavy and his hands were on her slim waist. Normally after icing a bad guy Dean had to relax with a cold beer and some tunes as the adrenaline pumped out of his veins. Tonight however his brain seemed to have other ideas about how to blow off some steam.

Serena slowly slid her hands up Dean's chest, feeling his hard muscles ripple underneath her hands. Dean moved in closer to her and his hands pressing her firmly against the wall. Serena could fell the hard bricks scratching her back and the pain was only making the ache she felt worse.

Her hands were on his face now and his body was flush against her. Serena found herself staring at his full lips. She imagined how they would feel all over her. In the background there was a woman screaming, obviously they'd found the body.

"We should get out of here." Dean said his eyes glued to her soft mouth and his hands sliding up towards her breasts.

"Yeah." Serena agreed as his hands pressed against her hard nipples and she could feel his hardness pressed against her leg. "They might find us."

Dean didn't know who moved first but suddenly his mouth crashed against hers. The kiss was frantic and hot. Any second the police officers could come around the corner and find them hiding in the bushes but neither one cared.

Dean's hands slid down to the backs of Serena's knees and pulled them up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He imagined those damn heels pressed against his ass and he groaned as he felt her wet panties rub against his hard length. He pushed the hem of her dress higher so that it was bunched around her hips.

Serena's hands moved to his belt undoing it quickly. Dean slid a finger against her wet folds and Serena let out a low moan. Her deft fingers undid the fly of his jeans and she slid her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers. Her small hand circled his length moving slowly up and down. She moved her hands back to his hips and started to push his boxers down. Dean pressed himself against her and Serena moaned again. She slid his boxers down far enough to let his hard cock out and Dean poised himself at her entrance. Just as he was about to thrust into her, a bright light being shone on them rudely interrupted Dean's movement.

"What the?" Dean asked, as he turned slightly glad that Serena's legs were covering him.

The police office holding the flashlight cleared his throat and the other one gave Dean an impressed nod. Serena buried her face in Dean's shoulder and he couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or disappointed.

"Sorry folks, we just heard some, ah noises coming from over here and well, we…" The flashlight-wielding officer was obviously embarrassed.

"Well, could you maybe give us a minute?" Dean snapped, pissed about being interrupted.

"Come on." The other officer said dragged his partner away and Serena let out a soft giggle. Dean quickly lowered her to the ground and refastened his pants.

"We really do have to go now." He said and grabbed her hand making a beeline for the Impala and quickly driving to the motel where they grabbed their shit and disappeared into the night.


End file.
